


Covered In Fingerprints

by nothinginfinite



Series: wake me up beneath the sheets [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Modification, M/M, Piercings, RPF, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinginfinite/pseuds/nothinginfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He narrows his eyes behind his glasses to get a better look, but then the sunlight glints off something, momentarily blinding him, making him shut his eyes involuntarily. When he opens them again, Chris has straightened and turned, catching Darren staring at him <i>again</i>. He tugs at the hem of his shirt nervously and Darren’s curious, wants to know what it is that he thinks he keeps seeing, that Chris seems so keen to hide.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered In Fingerprints

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** If I was making money writing these stories, I wouldn't be in the debt that I am. This is in no way true or intended to hurt the aforementioned parties. Any similarities to actual events are purely coincidental. As always, please do not link this to anyone mentioned in this story or the people they know.

5.  
The first time Darren notices them, he passes them off as a trick of light.

They're on set, having taken a break from shooting, using the down time to engage in another game of basketball. Well. Chris isn't, but that's pretty much to be expected and no one is really surprised.

Darren is standing just outside of the game, bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath and assess the game, to see if he can come up with some last minute, half-assed strategy and he hears Chris' laugh from somewhere to his right. Turning his head, Darren smiles when he sees Chris sitting with the girls, hands moving in vague gestures as he talks animatedly and something Heather says has him laughing again, head thrown back before he's falling forward into his lap, his already tight shirt pulling across his back with the movement.

Blinking, Darren straightens, his eyes narrowing behind his wayfarers in an attempt to make out what he's seeing, but then Chris is sitting up again and Mark is yelling his name and Darren's jogging back into the game, all thoughts of Chris' back leaving his mind.

4.  
They’re at the Oxygen awards. No, that’s not right. Time? No, that’s next month. Whatever. The fact is, they’re at some awards ceremony or another - Darren’s been to so many in the past couple of months, so sue him if he’s forgotten which one - and Darren is feeling _tired_. He’s charmed his way through x amount of photographers and interviewers on the red carpet, giving them cheesy and “unprofessional” candids and witty, eloquent and oh-so-vague answers to their many, many questions. He wouldn’t trade his new life, this awesome opportunity for anything, but sometimes, he gets so tired of repeating himself.

He’s milling about the main room, filled to the brim with A-list celebrities and he feels so out of his element, like he doesn’t belong. He really doesn’t, he thinks. He’s just some fanboy that got lucky, but it if it means making a difference, then he’ll hold out and ride the road as long as it will let him.

Someone stops him and Darren is three-quarters of the way through the conversation before he realizes that it’s Katy Perry and so what if he’s met her and she thinks he’s awesome? It’s _Katy Perry_ and she’s hot and amazing and whatever, he kind of fanboys over her, too. She makes her excuses and leaves his side to go track down her husband and Darren’s left in kind of an awestruck daze.

Which is exactly how Chris finds him.

“Hey, there you are.” Chris is all warm, fond smiles and Darren just blinks at him, still recovering.

“I think Katy Perry just asked me to be in her next music video.” Darren’s kind of embarrassed how breathy his voice comes out, but Chris just laughs in surprised amusement, shaking his head a little.

“You’ve outsang her on her own song, Darren. Of course she wants you in her next video.” Leave it to Chris to look at it from a logical business level, he thinks. Snapping back to himself, Darren sticks his tongue out at Chris.

“Way to harsh my mellow, dude.”

This time, when Chris raises his eyebrow and smirks, Darren knows that it’s mocking him and he’s pretty okay with that. “I’m not even going to comment on that, Darren.”

The lights flicker then, the five minute warning and Darren smiles up at Chris. “We better find our seats.”

They turn together and on instinct, Darren reaches out to place his hand on Chris’ back, to help maneuver him through the crowd. Chris tenses beside him, his signature show smile pasted on his face and Darren frowns. His hand is warm against the small of Chris’ back and he can feel the knobs of Chris’ spine against his fingertips. Except....aren’t those supposed to be down the _center_ of his back?

Darren opens his mouth to ask but then Chris is twisting away from him, hurrying in the opposite direction.

“I just remembered something that I have to do. Right now. Um. Yeah. See you in there.”

The crowd swallows him up before Darren has time to say anything back and he wonders just what it was that he did wrong to make Chris run away from him like the devil was on his tail.

Darren is more than aware of the empty seat beside him through the whole ceremony.

3.  
Being a sudden heartthrob is kind of hard work, Darren muses. Between filming on set, flying back and forth from New York to record with the Beelzebubs and, of course, the necessary public appearances, Darren very rarely has time for himself, let alone hang out with his castmates for some quality bonding time.

“Oi, Darren! You up for some volleyball?” Darren grins at Cory and takes off across the beach to where the other guys are gathering for a game of beach volleyball. It’s one of their rare and treasured days off: no shooting, no public appearance, no flying across the country. Darren supposes that he could have stayed home and caught up on some of that rumored sleep his fans have been insisting he get, but it’s an abnormally beautiful and clear day in Los Angeles, so it wasn’t that hard to accept the invitation for a day at the beach.

They sort themselves out into teams and Darren takes a minute to look back to where their stuff is sat, protected by a couple of over-sized umbrellas. Naya, Dianna and Heather have opted to play with them, but Ashley, Jenna and Amber have declined, choosing to stay with Chris and “soak up some rays”, as they’d put it. Darren can’t help but chuckle to himself because from the looks of things, Chris is doing everything he can to _avoid_ soaking up the sun, even if it means sweating away to nothing underneath the layers of jeans and long-sleeved shirts and his pageboy cap.

Chris looks up, then, and catches Darren staring at him and even from this distance, Darren can see his signature eyebrow raise behind the bulk of his sunglasses. Darren flushes, thankful for the sun and raises his hand in an awkward greeting of a wave before turning back to the situation at hand.

“0-0, service.” Naya’s serving first and Darren crouches as she prepares to launch the ball across the net.

_Get your head in the game, Darren._

♫♫♫♫♫

The game is _intense_. What started out as something fun has turned competitive and brutal and Darren is sweating his _ass_ off. He’s pretty sure that he’s got more sand in unmentionable places than that time he attempted surfing and he knows that come tonight, he won’t be able to move once the soreness sets in. How much of it is because of the game and how much is due to the sun, he’s not entirely sure.

They’re taking a mild break and Darren’s kind of glad. Naya and Mark are currently in a heated argument over whether or not the last ball was out-of-bounds, so Darren takes a moment to jog over to where he’d discarded his tee, wiping the excess sand and sweat from his face. He glances back over to where Chris is and is surprised to see that he’s ditched the layers, opting for a white t-shirt and his jeans rolled up to his knees. He’s still sitting under the shade of the umbrella, but he at least looks like he wants to be at the beach, instead of Vale in the dead of winter.

As he watches, Chris murmurs something to the girls and then stands, sauntering over to where they’ve got the cooler of drinks buried in the sand. When he bends over, his shirt rides up and Darren gets a flash of something dark pink. He narrows his eyes behind his glasses to get a better look, but then the sunlight glints off something, momentarily blinding him, making him shut his eyes involuntarily. When he opens them again, Chris has straightened and turned, catching Darren staring at him _again_. He tugs at the hem of his shirt nervously and Darren’s curious, wants to know what it is that he thinks he keeps seeing, that Chris seems so keen to hide.

“Darren!”

Looking back towards where Chris is seated, Darren sighs and files it away as something to ask Chris about later, jogging back in to place. He pretty much fails to keep his head in the game after that.

2.  
Chris is listening to the _RENT_ soundtrack again. Even from three yards away, Darren can hear it filtering out of his trailer and he smiles. He knocks on the door, a quick staccato rhythm that is uniquely Darren. "Chris."

Darren figures that Chris can't hear him over the music and he shrugs, letting himself in. Chris isn't anywhere in the main area, so Darren starts making his way back towards the lounge, grinning as Chris sings along with Joanne in 'Take Me or Leave Me'.

"Chris!" Pushing open the door, Darren sees a quick flash of _something_ \- pale, smooth flesh, a criss-cross of green satin and bright silver - before Chris is turning around with a yelp, hurriedly pulling his shirt down over his torso, back to Darren.

The music is still loud, too loud and Chris must realize this because he picks up his stereo remote and clicks it off, but then it's too _quiet_. Darren opens his mouth to ask - what, he's not sure - but Chris beats him to it.

"Lunch?"

"Wha-?" The question catches Darren off-guard and it takes a moment for his brain to catch up, to process what Chris said. He wants to protest, wants to ask questions, but there's something about the way Chris looks, this little hint of desperation that makes him look off and less than put together that makes Darren bite down on those words, swallowing them before they've even formed.

"101 Coffeeshop?"

1.  
Darren isn’t really sure how they got to his point. He vaguely remembers flashing lights and loud music, the bass pulsing through his veins, so strong he’s sure that at one point it was controlling the racing of his heart. There was a guy, Darren thinks, dancing too close to Chris, getting too handsy and Darren has the nagging suspicion that he may have gotten jealous and _said_ something, but he can’t be too sure.  
There had been a lot of liquored consumed - celebrating the end of a season and the following successful tour - and Darren is pretty sure that he lost count after the third or fourth one. There’s a thick, cloyingly sweet aftertaste in Darren’s mouth and he’s loose-limbed from the alcohol and he’s pretty damn sure that his inhibitions are lowered, but that still doesn’t explain _how_ he got in his current position, with his tongue shoved down Chris’ throat, swallowing the sweet moans spilling from his co-star’s lips.

Sure, Darren has thought about this. On many occasion. Never once in his fantasies did he picture it happening when they were both so drunk that it was more wet and sloppy than any kind of finesse. He’s known for a while that he’s interested in Chris as more than a friend and he was working up the courage - ha, _courage_ \- to let him know.

“Stop thinking so hard, Darren. I’m trying to kiss you here.” Chris does something with his tongue and then he’s biting down on Darren’s bottom lip, tugging it firmly and Darren’s groaning and crowding Chris back against the brick wall of the building, trying to get as close as possible, hips pressing into Chris’. He hitches Chris up again, wanting those long legs around his waist but Chris is hissing and he makes a small little crying noise that doesn’t sound at all pleasurable.

Darren’s pulling back to look at Chris’ face, where his eyelashes are fluttering against his pale cheeks, teeth biting into his bottom lip so hard it looks painful, eyebrows furrowed in pain. Darren’s confused and he’s still hard against Chris’ hip, but that’s quickly going away.

“Chris?” He’s panting, out of breath and he reaches towards Chris, even as he shuffles back a little to give him a little space and Chris kind of slides down the wall, hissing again, louder. “Oh, shit. I hurt you.”

It’s not a question and Darren’s eyes flicker to the brick wall behind Chris down to where Chris is gingerly pressing a hand to the small of his back. “Oh fuck, Chris. I’m so, so sorry. Here, let me see.”

Darren hasn’t even halfway closed the distance between them before Chris is twisting out of his grasp and side-stepping Darren, effectively putting more distance between them. Darren’s hand hangs in the air, out-stretched, his head turning to follow Chris’ movement, a mix of confusion and hurt flashing across his face. “Chris?”

“Not. Not here. I can’t. You-just. Let’s go back to your apartment. I’ll. I’ll show you there. Okay?” Chris is pleading with him and in the shadows of the building, his eyes look bright and glassy and Darren wonders for a split second if Chris is going to cry. Swallowing, he nods and steps onto the sidewalk, keeping the distance between them as he starts leading them towards his apartment.

Halfway there, Chris slips his hand into Darren’s.

0.  
"Why did you get them?"

Chris is spread out on the bed, pale even against the stark white sheets, the only color in the deep emerald of the ribbon zig-zagged through the hoops on either side of Chris' spine. The piercings start about halfway down his back, two neat and pristine rows that end just above the swell of his ass, pulled taut by the ribbon laced through them. They’re a little red and raw looking and Darren suspects that’s from where he had Chris pressed against the brick and he winces a little in regret. Darren's never really been one for piercings, but suddenly, he can understand the appeal.

They're beautiful.

Chris huffs out a laugh and even from where Darren’s sitting perched on the backs of Chris’ thighs, he can tell that Chris is raising an eyebrow and probably rolling his eyes fondly. He brings his hand down in a quick, but gentle slap against Chris’ hip, amused. “Humor me.”

Sighing, Chris buries as much of his face as he can in his arms without actually muffling his voice, eyes closed so that he doesn’t have to look Darren in the eye. For his part, Darren stays quiet, giving Chris the time and space he needs to gather up the courage to tell him, his hands warm and reassuring on his hips, thumbs pressed to the small of his back, just below the lacing.

“I’m not.” Chris’ voice cracks slightly and Darren squeezes his hips, breath catching. “I’m not _pretty_.”

Of all the things that Darren expected Chris to say, it wasn’t that. He’s opening his mouth, a rebuttal on his tongue already when Chris shifts underneath him, cracking one eye open. A warning. Darren shuts his mouth with an audible click. He gets it. If Chris stops now, he’ll never get through this.

“I know on some deeper level that I’m attractive. While I may not appeal to everyone’s taste, I do have some redeeming qualities. I know we’re warned against it, but I’ve read some of the comments on the internet and god knows I’ve seen the way the fans react on tumblr.” Chris shudders a bit, a wry smile pulling at his lips. “That is both flattering and terrifying. Do you know how many girls wish they were gay men because of me?”

Darren raises an eyebrow, pinching Chris’ hips lightly. “While they aren’t wrong, you’re deflecting.”

Chris sighs and continues. “But for all the positive comments and the publicity, I don’t _feel_ attractive. When I look in the mirror, I don’t see...” Chris trails off then and the silence settles between them for so long that Darren thinks that Chris has given up, has changed his mind about telling him. “I’m not anything special, Darren. When I look in the mirror, I don’t see that attractive, s-sex riot inducing guy that everyone else seems to see.”

Darren kind of feels like his heart is breaking and he wants to stop, wants to gather Chris up in his arms and tell him that he’s wrong, but he knows that’s not what he needs.

“I’m not really into piercings and I sure as hell am not in to pain, but.” Chris shrugs and Darren’s fascinated by the way the movement of his shoulders pulls against the loops through Chris’ back, pulling the ribbon even tighter. “You know how women used to wear corsets to make themselves curvier and thus, prettier? I was looking up corsets on the Internet one day, _just_ for fun.”

Chris breaks off to level a glare at Darren who let out a snicker, biting his lip in amusement. When Darren motions for him to continue, Chris rolls his eyes, shaking his head a little. “ _Anyway_ , I was looking at corsets on the Internet and I came across what is called a corset piercing. Curiosity got the better of me and so I Googled them. God, Darren, you wouldn’t believe how many different variations of a corset piercing there are.”

Chris’ breath sounds breathy and fascinated and Darren can’t help but look back down at the piercings on his back, bringing his fingers up to trace the piercings again, lightly tugging on the loops, eliciting shocked and pleased gasps from the boy beneath him.

“The thing is, they’re _beautiful_. No matter the variation. So, I did my research and went to talk to a couple of the piercing shops here and voila! I’ve got piercings.”

Darren tugs at the lacing a little, sliding his fingers underneath the soft silk, watching as it digs into the flesh of Chris’ back in other places. “How does it feel?”

Chris’ voice is wrecked, deep and gravelly when he speaks. “Beautiful. It hurt when I got them done and they were sore for a few days afterwards, making it hard to wear shirts or anything that rubbed against them. Learning how to lace them was a little awkward and pain-inducing but now?”

His hips are moving in a minute rocking motion beneath where Darren’s straddling him and Darren’s kind of in awe at how much this is affecting Chris. Chris, who is normally so aloof and put together, who still blushes beet red whenever Darren or one of the guys cracks a sexual joke or innuendo. Darren’s fascinated, watching him come apart until the only thing that holds him together are the silver hoops and emerald ribbon.

“N-not many people know about the piercings. I didn’t want to have to explain them, have to look like a bigger freak, but they make me feel special. When I’ve got them laced up tight and I look in the mirror, I feel more than unremarkable. Every time I move and they pull, it feels like I’m put together and whole. Whenever I can feel them or touch them, it makes me feel beautiful.”

Chris’ voice trails off in a whisper and Darren looks up, horrified to see tears on his cheeks. Covering Chris’ body with his own, Darren leans down and turns his face to meet his, kissing him fierce and desperate. Darren’s tee catches on the rings and he can feel them pressing into his stomach through the thin material, punctuated by Chris’ quiet little gasps.

“You’re beautiful, Chris. Even without the piercings. You’re more, _so much more_ than unremarkable.” Darren practically breathes the words against Chris’ lips and he’s looking at him earnestly, like he can make Chris believe just through sheer force of will.

God, is he beautiful, though. Chris is flushed, a pretty rose-red that sits high on his cheeks and spreads down the usual porcelain column of his neck to rest on his shoulders. His lips are kiss-swollen and slick with saliva, eyes half-lidded and the darkest, stormiest blue Darren’s ever seen. He’s pretty sure that he just discovered his new favorite color.

Darren kisses Chris again, licking his way into his mouth like he can steal the air right from his lungs and Chris is gasping and giving just as good as he gets, sucking Darren’s tongue into his mouth. Breaking the kiss, Darren moves his mouth over Chris’ flushed shoulders, lips following that flush over his pale skin, chasing the taste of the heated skin. He pulls back, much to the dismay of Chris - if the little whine he emits is any indication - quickly tearing his shirt up and over his head, tossing it somewhere towards the vicinity of the floor. Darren kneels up over Chris and shimmies out of his pants, almost falling off the bed in his haste, finding the fight for balance on a bed a little overwhelming.

Once he’s fully naked, he moves back over Chris, resuming mapping the skin of Chris’ back with his mouth, sometimes tasting with tongue. He nips at Chris’ shoulder blade, feeling Chris rock back in to him, even as he hisses at the sting of it. Darren’s moving lower, taking his time until he reaches the piercings. Shifting his knees underneath himself a little, Darren bends so that he’s at kind of an uncomfortable angle, folding in half, hovered over Chris as he carefully presses a kiss to each ring - 8 on one side of his spine, 8 on the other.

Chris tenses slightly underneath him but soon goes pliant as Darren uses his tongue to tease around each ring, lightly tugging them with his teeth. Moving lower, Darren presses his tongue into the dimples of Chris’ lower back, right above his ass, using his hands to still him when Chris starts rocking back against his mouth, little whimpers of pleasure spilling from his lips. Darren spreads his cheeks, eyes raking over Chris’ hole, watching as it constricts each time his hot breath washes over it. He’s never really done this, but he’s past the point of caring and Chris looks so good beneath him. Ducking his head, Darren blows cool air over Chris’ asshole, feeling him jerk in surprise. Chuckling, he dives right in, swiping the flat of his tongue again Chris, who yelps and pushes back against Darren’s mouth. Darren’s surprised to find that it’s not as displeasing as one might think. Chris tastes the same, if not darker, muskier, but still distinctly Chris.

Getting a firmer hold on the globes of Chris’ ass, Darren practically attacks his ass with his mouth, licking in firm stripes against his crack. He sucks at the skin of Chris’ perineum, making him shudder under his ministrations. It’s hot and slick and Darren licks back up, spearing his tongue to press inside of Chris, feeling his ass clench around his tongue. It’s headier here, a burst of darker flavor across Darren’s tongue, but he finds that it makes his cock twitch in anticipation. Pulling back a little to gather some saliva, Darren stabs his tongue back inside of Chris, drowning in the sounds of his moans, feeling how hard he’s pushing back against Darren’s mouth.

“Darren,” Chris pants. “Please. More.”

Darren sucks two fingers into his mouth, getting them as wet as he can before he returns his mouth to Chris’ ass, tongue twisting inside of him. Chris is still writhing beneath him, pressing his ass back against Darren’s face, his voice wrecked. Darren slips his tongue from Chris’ ass, easily sliding a finger in in its place. Even after spending forever licking him open, Chris is tight around the digit and Darren can’t suppress the groan that slips from his lips at the sight of his hole clenching around his finger. “Fuck, Chris. Feels so good.”

Chris whines a little in the back of his throat and it’s not long before he’s pushing back again. Darren takes that as a cue to work his finger inside of him, reveling in the feel of Chris loosening up little by little until Darren can slide in a second finger. His mouth follows it down, licking around the two digits in Chris’ ass, his face wet with spit, the taste of Chris on his tongue.

“Darren, please. So close. P-please. Wanna come.”

Darren scissors his fingers inside of Chris, curling them towards the small of Chris’ back and he knows he’s found what he’s looking for when Chris goes taut, his back arched prettily, thighs quivering. “Oh, _fuck_ , Darren. Do that again.”

Smirking a little, Darren scrapes his nails over the sensitive bundle inside of Chris and he can feel the way Chris’ body reacts, how he tightens down on Darren’s fingers, his shivers vibrating up Darren’s arm. Reaching around, Darren brushes his fingers teasingly over the head of Chris’ cock, gathering up the pre-cum before giving him a quick couple of strokes. The angle isn’t right though, so Darren lets go of Chris’ cock, hearing him let out a displeased whimper of protest.

“Shh, Chris. I’m going to take care of you.”

He gives all his attention to Chris’ ass, moving his fingers inside of him, making sure to hit his prostate on every thrust in. Chris is practically vibrating with need and Darren’s can feel that he’s close, can see it in the quiver of his thighs. Reaching up with his free hand, he tugs on the ribbon tied at the base of Chris’ back, pulling it tight through the rings, digging into his flesh a little.

Chris comes with a surprised shout, his cock untouched. Darren watches in amazement, his fingers working Chris through his orgasm, pulling them free when he slumps boneless to the mattress, back heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

Wiping his fingers on the sheets, Darren kisses up Chris’ back, feeling his body quiver with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He plasters himself against the brunette’s side, brushing his hair away from Chris’ sweaty forehead. There’s a bright pink patch high on Chris’ cheeks and when he opens his eyes, they’re dark and stormy, blissed out and glassy. Chris quirks a small smile when Darren leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth and they lay there, the smell of sex lingering heavily in the air around him.

Before Chris falls completely asleep, he feels the brush of lips against his own again and, on a soft sigh, one word. “Beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on justranda/nothinginfinite on livejournal.


End file.
